Yami Yugi and you?
by Keza22
Summary: [YamixOC] Her you and Yami go through alot together but she never admits her love for him. Can she? When there is Joey to watch out for and Bakura it gets a little hard for her to find out much about Yami and his life outside being the Pharaoh...


**Ok... I wrote this one quite a while ago. I tend to write Naruto and D.N.Angel fics now. But if you people like it, thats great! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"And the winner of the Grand prix tournament is...Yugi Motou!" As you watch Yugi's victory on the TV against Leon you scream with delight. You are Yugi's no.1 fan, a 15 year old girl who dedicates her life to Yugi. Your bedroom has posters of him all over the wall and you have his exact same deck (apart from the egyption god cards of course) of duel monsters cards. You have never met him in person, but from all of the times you see him duel, you know that he is a good person. You once even tried to style your hair like Yugi's, but sadly failed. 

"Oh I bet he is sooo happy the sweet little thing!" You say to your friend, Serenity.

"I actually met Yugi once you know!" says Serenity.

"In your dreams!" You say, whacking her over the head with a pillow.

"Yeah! Honestly! I'm Joey's sister!" 

You blink. 

"And Joey is his best friend. Didn't you watch the battle city tourny on TV?" 

You confess that you had missed it. She tells you that she was there cheering for Yugi and Joey. You sigh and wish you had been there... 

Then you get an idea.  
"Serenity! You are going to see Joey next week right?! Then I can come with you and then I might see..." You get so over-excited, that you have to stop to catch your breath.  
"Sure thing then! As long as you pay for your own transport and I'll be going with duke so you'll have to put up with him, alright?"  
You nodd. Anything to see Yugi, even if it means going on a train with the guy who once was Yugi's enemy...

* * *

So a week passes and you get on a train to domino city. You stay well away from duke and get weirded out when Serenity starts hugging and kissing him. 

When you get off the train, Joey runs up to Serenity. 

"Hey sis! Hey...Duke...who is this den?" 

Serenity explains that you are her friend from school and that you have "taken-an-interest" in Yugi.

"Hey, Whadabout me? I'm just as cute as Yugi, aren't I? Yeeeeah...I'll admit that I'm not as good at dueling as him but...speakin of Yugi, I'm goin' down to the park ta meet him soon so I was hopin' that you and sis would come..." Joey says. Then he glares at Duke. "Take a hike, you." 

So you and Serenity go with Joey to meet up with Yugi and the rest - (Tea, Tristan) You see him. Big, cute chibi eyes and a smile 24/7, as if nothing ever goes wrong in his life...but something seemed better to you about him when he was dueling... 

Yugi hops off the bench that he is sitting on. 

"Hello Serenity, Joey and...ummm...you!" He says, smiling at you all. "Who are you then?" 

You just stare at Yugi, blushing, until Joey whisperes something to him which makes him go: "Oh!" and blush too.

"Yugi..." You finally say, your heart throbbing as you say his name. "It is an honor to meet you...I...I...I never thought I would..." You take his hands and look down at him. He blushes harder and looks down at his feet. 

"Awwwwwww!" Joey says, patting Yugi on the back. "You make such a beatiful pair!" But when he says the word "beautiful" he is looking at you. "And the same height too!" You sigh. You are kinda small for your age, but not as small as Yugi. 

"Joey!" Says Yugi, frowning at Joey. Then he looks back at you. "So...you...duel huh? Have you...urm...brought your deck with you?" 

You nodd and take it out of your pocket, and get your duel disk out of it's box. 

"We can duel...if you want to...sorry, but it's always been my dream to duel you..." 

So he nodds and puts his duel disk on. Then his expression changes and he gets slightly taller. "Thats the Yugi on TV! Thats my Yugi!" You think and you immediatly pass out. (wow, talk about being a Yami fangirl and the funny thing is - you don't even know that he has a Yami side yet!)

", are you ok?" You hear Yugi saying, and you wake up. "Maybe you aren't in the right state to duel at the minute..." 

You look up at him. He was the little Yugi you had seen before you tried to duel him...

* * *

You all go back to Yugi's place and he introduces you to his grandpa. 

"Ho, ho, well hello there! Is this another one of your little fangirls that you have brought home? Why, when I was your age-" 

"Yeah, sure Gramps, whatever," says Yugi, beginning to get embaraced. He takes you all up to his room and you all sit there talking for a while. Until suddenly, you remember something that you have always wanted to ask Yugi. 

"Y-Yugi...umm...this maybe a stupid question, but why do you wear that pyramid-shaped-thing around your neck? Is it special to you?" 

Yugi looks up at you, looking like he had so much to tell you, but he just couldn't seem to say any of it.  
"Oh, this?" He says, pointing to the millenium Puzzle "Something...urm...a memento of my Gramps! Even though he isn't dead yet..." 

You reach forward to touch it, but when you do, that same feeling you got when you saw Yugi dueling all of those times on TV came rushing to you, and a low voice, whispering something. Suddenly, you see yourself in what looks like Egypt - no - it's ancient Egypt! You are inside a palace of some sort, and when you look up to the thrown you see- 

Everyone in Yugi's bedroom is staring at you. You come back to reality, finding your head on Yugi's knee and your hands still around the Millenium Puzzle. 

"Aaah..." You say, quickly getting up and going red with embaracment. 

"Ok...lets just forget that ever happened. Now, I wanna ask you something. Do you want to...um...sleep round...like...in the lounge or something coz Joey says you have no place to stay here-" 

"Darn, I was gonna sleep in the living room!...hee...oh well..." Smirks Joey. Yugi glares at him and then glances back at you, waiting for your answer. 

"I will...I mean...if you don't mind..." (and if Joey sleeps the other side of the room) You think to yourself. 

Serenity giggles when she has to leave and glances from you to yugi and back to you. 

"tee hee! You are such a lucky girl ! You are sleeping over at your fave boy's house and my brother is staying too! See ya then! I'm getting back to Duke!" And she leaves. Tristan and Tea leave too. But just before Tea is out of the door, she throws you a paper airoplane. It says;

"You are dead if you even hug Yugi! GET IT? You'd better!"

But you couldn't care less. You were going to find out about Yugi's other self...

* * *

**There we go! I'll update soon if you'd like. I already wrote the whole thing last year. Reviews are very helpful! Feel free to!**


End file.
